scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Elementary, My Dear Scooby
Elementary, My Dear Scooby is the second episode of the first season of Scooby-Doo! And Scrappy-Doo, Too!. Premise The gang goes to London, England to solve the mystery of Jack the Ripper. Sypnosis The gang is seen driving down the streets of London, England. Scrappy and Truman asks why they went to London, and Fred states that they are in London to solve the mystery of Jack the Ripper, a murderer in London since ancient times. Scrappy smiles, and says he can't wait to unleash his "puppy power". Shaggy sighs, and asks him not to unleash "puppy power" on him. The gang arrives at the Come On Inn, where they will be staying. The gang walks in, and is greeted by Michael Edwards, a bellhop at the inn. He brings the gang's luggage up to their room. They bump into another hotel guest, Lacey McAdams, who asks if they have heard about Jack the Ripper. Michael nervously says that he had been targeting the locals nearby the hotel. Lacey goes back to her room, and the gang goes to their room. Later that night, the gang is watching a news report on Jack the Ripper. Shaggy and Scooby are hiding behind the couch, and Scrappy and Truman scolds them for being chickens. Fred agrees, saying that it is just a news report. Daphne agrees, but points out that it is pouring outside. Velma also says that the Ripper is targeting the locals that live near the hotel, and she begins to think. The power goes out, which makes Shaggy and Scooby scream in terror. Fred tells them to relax, and that they will go downstairs to ask the manager what is wrong. The gang rush downstairs and join the rest of the hotel guests. The manager, Brian Hall, says that everything will be fine and that the power should come back on in the morning. While on their way back to their room, Lacey asks the gang if they think Jack the Ripper will strike. Velma says she isn't sure, but they will look into it. Once everyone is asleep, the gang sneak out of their room and into the lobby. Shaggy says that looking for clues is a bad idea, and Scooby agrees. Fred says that if Jack strikes the hotel, that they will find him and be able to unmask them. Daphne shrieks, and points outside. The gang spots Jack the Ripper outside a local's home, holding a sword. Fred throws a net at the Ripper, but he slashes the net in half. Jack tells the gang to leave him alone, and he flees. The next morning, Shaggy and Scooby are talking about the all-you-can-eat breakfast buffet at the inn, saying that they hear it's delicious. The gang find many people at the check-in desk, which makes Velma sucpicious. Brian says that he doesn't know why Jack is attacking locals, but thanks whoever it is, as it is getting him more buisness. Velma raises an eyebrow, and the gang returns to their room. Velma states that she has to suspects; Lacey McAdams and Brian Hall. Later that night, Scrappy, Truman and Fred are seen hiding in a bush nearby a local's house. They see Jack, and Truman and Scrappy jumps out of the bush, taunting him. The Ripper chases Truman and Scrappy to a target. When Jack's foot steps into a little circle made by a rope, the rope is pulled up. Jack is hanging upside down from a tree, and the gang cheers. The police arrive, as do all the locals, Lacey McAdams and Michael Edwards. Velma unmasks Jack to reveal him as; Brian Hall, manager of the Come On Inn. Velma concludes that Brian became the Ripper to destroy the locals homes so they would move into the hotel, so he would get more buisness. Brian angrily says that he would have gotten away with it, if it weren't for those "kids, and their dumb dogs". Scooby says his name, and the gang laugh. Cast and Characters *Frank Welker as Fred and Scooby-Doo *Matthew Lillard as Shaggy *Grey DeLisle as Daphne *Mindy Cohn as Velma *Scott Innes as Scrappy-Doo *Steve Whitmire as Truman Oatley *Christina Agulera as Lacey McAdams *Daniel Radcliffe as Michael Edwards *Patrick Stewart as Brian Hall *Ron Perlman as Jack the Ripper Villains *Jack the Ripper/Brian Hall Suspects Culprits Locations *London, England **Come On Inn Quotes "Leave me alone, you foolish kids!" -Jack the Ripper -"What's this? Jack the Ripper is going to kill them! Scooby-Doo Where Are You?" -Truman Oatley "Scooby-Dooby-Doo!" -Scooby-Doo Home Media *Scooby-Doo! And Scrappy-Doo, Too! The Complete First Season *Scooby-Doo! 13 Spooky Tales: Ghosts Say Boo, Just Say Doo Notes/Trivia Notes *This was the first episode of the series that had music during the chase scene. The music played was Scooby-Doo, Where Are You? by MxPx. *Truman does Shaggy line. Trivia *Like the movies, the Scooby-Doo theme preformed by MxPx was preformed during the chase scene. Category:Articles by Gary the Gaget Dude Category:Scooby-Doo! And Scrappy-Doo, Too! Episodes Category:Scooby-Doo! And Scrappy-Doo, Too! Season One Category:Gary the Gaget Dude's Canon Category:Gary the Gaget Dude